It All Happened One Summer
by Time Lady
Summary: Prologue. School is out for the summer. With summer vacations, jobs, and summer school, will all relationships remain the same? Bridging the gap left in ep. 50. Kenyako and 4 new couples to be revealed.


It All Happened One Summer - Prologue It All Happened One Summer 

By Time Lady 

------------------------------------- 

Author's note: While this is not an ATPOV, it's ATPOV continuity. It takes place after the end of episode 50, but before the epilogue 25 years later. 

------------------------------------- 

**_Prologue_**

"All right people," announced the teacher. "Check over each of your books. Make sure you've erased any and all stray pencil marks. The sooner the books are checked in, the sooner we party." 

"Tejina-sensei, where do you want these papers?" asked Iori. 

"Put them in the in-box." She looked down the rows. "Okay. I'm going to start calling for books. After I check in your books, you can hit the snack table. First, row monitors bring me Bulfinch's Mythology." The row monitors walked down the rows, picking up the copies of the book while other students stared at the clock. Forty minutes till summer break. . . . The purple books were stacked into a pile on the floor next to the teacher's desk. "All right. Now pick up The Way to Eternity." Thirty-five minutes. . . . The teacher called for two more books before announcing "All right. Hit the snack tables!" 

"None of your usual order Sensei?" asked Ken as chaos ensued at the tables in the back of the room. 

"I'm too tired," replied Ms. Tejina. "It's the last day of class. I'm ready for a break." 

"Oh man, I am _so_ ready for summer," said Andrew. 

"You and me both," added Satoshi. 

"So what is everyone doing for the summer?" asked Ms. Tejina, once everyone was settled back at their desks. 

"I'm going to Mt. Koya," said Kuma. 

"My sisters and I are going to Kegon Falls," said Kasumi. 

"I have to go home to Canada," said Moose, sounding a bit downtrodden. 

"Don't you want to go home?" asked Andrew. 

"Yeah. I mean, I miss my mom and dad, and hanging out at the Possum Lodge with my friends Red, Winston, Dalton, Bill and all. . . but things are really different here," explained Moose. He glanced at Akemi. "Of course, I won't miss sushi. Back home, we call that bait." 

A ripple of laughter trickled through the room. "Anyone else going outside of Japan?" asked the teacher. 

Takeru raised his hand. "I'm going to visit my grandparents in France for the whole summer." Daisuke tried to restrain his glee. A whole summer without Takeru! A whole summer with Hikari to himself! 

"I'm going to tour Europe with my guardian," said Miyu. 

"My cousins invited me to spend the summer with them in Hong Kong," said Hikari. 

Daisuke's summer expectations crashed through the floor. "Oh man, I've got summer school!" he complained. 

"Hey, you're not the only one," returned Andrew. 

"Don't look at me," said Ms. Tejina. "I didn't send anyone in homeroom or this class to summer school. Anyone have to work this summer?" 

"My parents are making me work in the store part time," complained Miyako. A few other hands went up. 

"So who's just going to lie around doing nothing all summer?" asked the teacher. A couple of hands raised. 

Discussion of summer plans continued for the next ten minutes before Ms. Tejina called for clean-up. "If this room is devoid of food and trash, I may dismiss a couple of minutes early." The class didn't have to be told twice. Thanks to several of the boys, there wasn't a scrap of food left. For once, the classroom was clean by five minutes before the bell. "All right," announced Ms. Tejina. "To show you I'm not heartless, you may go." She watched as most of the students dashed out of the room. "Well, it was an interesting school year, if nothing else," she said to herself. 

--- 

Hikari sat on the park swing with Gatomon on her lap. Miyako was on a swing next to her. Hawkmon perched on top of the swings. Armadillomon, Wormmon, Veemon, and Patamon sat on the ground next to Iori eating snacks salvaged from the classroom party. Ken sat on a large boulder set into the ground. Takeru leaned against a tree while Daisuke bounced a soccer ball. 

"This bites," said Daisuke. "I was hoping we could spend the summer together." 

"My cousin Ai-Ling spent the summer here last year, so it's my turn to go visit her. Taichi can't go. He has to attend cram school this summer." Hikari allowed the swing to move a little. 

"Yamato's band is touring, so he won't be coming to visit our grandparents either. Grandma wasn't too happy with that," interjected Takeru. 

"Well, the rest of us will be around, when we're not busy with other things," said Miyako. "Mom and Dad are making me work off the snacks I brought to the Digital World." 

"It's not like we'll be totally cut off," added Ken. "We can still get together in the Digital World from time to time." 

"When do you have to leave?" Iori asked. 

"My flight leaves next Friday," said Takeru. 

"So does mine," said Hikari. 

"Hey, that gives us a whole week to hang out," said Daisuke brightly. "Summer school doesn't start until the week after next." 

--- 

The week went quickly for the Digidestined and their Digimon. They gathered at the bus stop to wish Hikari and Takeru well on their way to the airport. "Don't forget to keep in touch by email," said Miyako. 

"When does Hikari _not_ answer her email?" said Daisuke. The group laughed. "I still wish we could come with you to the airport." 

"It's a long bus trip," said Takeru. "Both my parents are working, and Yamato's left on his tour, otherwise they'd be taking me." 

"Mom has a class she can't get out of, Taichi has a soccer game, and Dad is working," added Hikari. "We're going to take the bus together." 

"Yeah, and it looks like if you guys don't finish saying goodbye, we're going to miss the bus," Gatomon pointed out as the bus came down the street. 

With a last round of hugs and promises to meet in the Digital World sometime over the summer, Hikari, Gatomon, Takeru, and Patamon boarded the bus for the airport. They found a seat near the back of the bus. As the bus pulled away, they could see their friends waving from the bus stop. 

"This summer is going to feel really weird," said Hikari. "Being with my cousins and all, without any of my other family." 

"I've been to Grandma and Grandpa's on my own before," returned Takeru. "Mom didn't always want to go visit with me, since they're my father's parents." 

"Oh." Hikari turned to look out the window. 

Takeru stared straight ahead. The two Digimon sitting on their laps eventually dozed off. Takeru would have liked to have dozed as well, but there was too much on his mind. So much had happened over the past few months. He still remembered how, when the two of them were leaving the strange, dark dimension, how he had chickened out on telling Hikari how he really felt about her. Part of him said to tell her now. Another part wanted to wait. Glancing over Hikari's shoulder, he realized she had dozed off. "Well, that takes care of that problem," he thought. Within a few minutes Takeru had dozed off as well. 

--- 

"Next stop, airport!" called the driver. Gatomon sat up and blinked. 

"Hey, we're here," she said, waking the others. 

Yawning, Hikari stretched. She then poked Takeru. "Come on sleepyhead. We're at our stop." 

"I'm up, I'm up." The two youngsters gathered their luggage, then left the bus. 

A porter stepped up. "Would you like to check your bags?" 

"Yes, please." 

They handed their tickets to the porter, who then tagged the luggage with the destinations and set it on the conveyor belt. Inside, Takeru and Hikari found a screen with departure gates. "Looks like our gates are on opposite sides of the terminal," said Takeru. 

"Yeah. I guess it's time to say goodbye now," returned Hikari. 

"Keep in touch, okay?" 

"Of course." Hikari stood on her tip-toes, reached up, and hugged Takeru. 

Takeru wanted to say something more. Then the voice came over the loudspeaker "Flight 397 for Paris, France now departing at gate 12." 

"I better go," said Takeru. He picked up his carry-on luggage. "Come on Patamon. Bye Hikari. Bye Gatomon." 

"Bye guys!" called Hikari and Gatomon as the other two became lost in the crowd. "Time for us to find gate 56," said Hikari. She and Gatomon set out in search of their gate. 

[To Be Continued] 

Author's notes: Okay, a few things here. 

1. I've finally named the ATPOV teacher. Her name is Yume Tejina. It will be used in future stories. 

2. This story is ATPOV continuity. What happens here will affect subsequent stories. 

3. There will only be one standard couple (Kenyako). Other couples to be revealed as they appear. There will be 4 new couples (I don't want to ruin the whole story for you, but I'm fairly certain that, based on the destinations, you can guess two of the couples...). If you don't like my couples choices, I'm sorry. Deal with it. Wherever I can, I'm trying to introduce new couples. What I am trying to accomplish here is to bridge some gaps left by episode 50. 

4, For story update status, check out my forum page. 


End file.
